1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quarter turn toilet seat pin with threaded lock bolt and more particularly pertains to providing easy to remove toilet seat bolt that allows the seat to be easily removed and attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a toilet seat bolt is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet seat bolts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing a toilet seat to a toilet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,875 to Kappl et al. discloses a quick release seat latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,357 to Ades discloses a releasable toilet lid and seat locking apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,567 to Sendoykas discloses a detachable hinge assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,365 to Bemis and Kelly discloses a no tool toilet seat hardware.
Lastly, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 358,973 to Spaeth discloses a toilet seat hinge.
In this respect, the quarter turn toilet seat pin with threaded lock bolt according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing easy to remove toilet seat bolt that allows the seat to be easily removed and attached.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved quarter turn toilet seat pin with threaded lock bolt which can be used for providing easy to remove toilet seat bolt that allows the seat to be easily removed and attached. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.